


Not Just Yet

by Fiqraana



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Love, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiqraana/pseuds/Fiqraana
Relationships: Kevin Pearson/Madison Simons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Not Just Yet

“Fiancee” 

  
I never imagined being called one. It sounded so weird in my head and so soothing to my heart at the same time. I was covered in sweat and I was probably stinking too from the worst gags I have experienced in days. But I was still smiling.  
Kevin had claimed me as his fiancee in front of his sister and a stranger so casually like it was nothing.

Like it was so normal.

  
But only we knew, Kevin and I, our journey together over the last few months since the day I announced my pregnancy to him has been anything but normal.

I could see all the moments, the good and bad, the sweet and ugly, all so vividly if I close my eyes like it was happening right now. Like I could touch it if I try.  
But I dare not. I dare not touch any of it. It’s almost a miracle that all of this isn't just a figment of imagination. Kevin, the babies, the companionship, the love. . .

  
No! Don't jinx it Madison by saying it out loud! Don’t feel it. Don't think about it. It’s not love. It can't be. She wasn't made for love.

  
Her parents couldn't love her. How can she expect anyone else to feel for her that way? 

  
But her heart! Oh silly silly heart!

  
She cannot NOT melt when Kevin looks at her like she is his whole world. When he touches her womb and mumbles the sweetest nothings. She dismisses it calling it ‘the actor’s charm' but her heart is stuck and it doesn’t move even by an inch no matter how hard she tries.

  
She wants Kevin but she can't bring herself to admit it. Not out loud anyway. 


End file.
